


a light dusting of snow

by s-kiz (pigalle)



Series: Water nymph Chan [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships, Queerplatonic chansung, because chansung asks minho to join their queerplatonic relationship, elf minho, phoenix jisung, water nymph chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/s-kiz
Summary: Chan and Jisung invites Minho over for Christmas, and also asks if he wants to join their queerplatonic relationship.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Water nymph Chan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019313
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	a light dusting of snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nervecore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervecore/gifts).



> Merry christmas and happy holidays! Here's a little christmas gift from me to all of you, but specifically hollow, who first gave the idea that this isn't exactly anymore... but I made it christmassy instead!  
> Also because I want snow but it still hasn't snowed here, so at least I could get it in fic

They invite Minho and his cats over for Christmas.

It's something they've been thinking about for a while — not inviting him over for Christmas, even though they have thought about that as well- but inviting Minho over and asking him to join their queerplatonic relationship.

At first, Chan had thought it was only him that wanted to, but then he and Jisung had gotten talking one evening, and one topic led to another, led to them realising they both felt the same way. That they both felt like Minho was someone special, someone they cherish deeply.

——— 

Chan wakes up early on Christmas Day, feeling jittery from nerves. Jisung is still sleeping soundly, so Chan doesn't have the heart to wake him up.

He can hear birdsong through the slightly open window, a sound he has always loved waking up to. The temperature must have dropped significantly during the night, because sticking his leg out from under the duvet makes him shiver from the chilly air in the room.

But he wants to get up so he bites his lower lip to keep quiet and darts out to grab a pair of sweatpants from the closet. They thankfully feel warm, so he darts back under the duvet and tries to shimmy into them as carefully as possible. Jisung doesn't stir, despite how the bed shakes.

When he's finally fully dressed in the sweatpants and the hoodie he slept in he dares emerging from the duvet again. It's still cold in the room, but he slinks into his fluffy slippers and shuffles over to the window to close it. Jisung may not get to wake up to birdsong, but at least the room should have warmed up by the time he does.

Chan leaves the door slightly ajar when he steps out, hopeful that the warmth of the rest of the house will warm up their bedroom.

The staircase creaks under his feet like he's grown used to, the familiarity of it warming him up more than any cup of hot chocolate ever could.

The downstairs is extensively decorated for the holidays, and Chan has to take a moment to take it in, in awe despite him having helped Jisung decorate a few days ago. It's just something about it, how homely it feels, the way it really marks this as Jisung and Chan's home. Theirs, together.

He gives himself a few more minutes before he shakes himself out of it and moves over to the front door. He still has his daily rounds to make in the garden, to make sure everything is alright and all the animals have some food.

The pond froze over last week so Chan had to say goodbye to the fishes until spring, but at least they still have the birds and the squirrels visiting. And if he's lucky today, he might see the family of deer living in the forest just behind their cottage. Jisung put out some hay for them yesterday, just at the edge between their garden and the forest — as a Christmas gift, he'd said.

Chan secures his beanie over his head and steps out, thick coat and warm boats on to stave off the cold.

There's a light dusting of snow over everything outside, and he finds himself mesmerized again. It's just so pretty, and in the first rays of the morning sun the snow makes everything seem like it's glittering. He steps around the cottage on their little path made of rocks, careful not to slip on the light sheen of ice. He checks the birdfeeders first, making sure that there's still plenty of seeds. A few birds stop to greet him, their songs ringing clear in the cold air.

He finds himself smiling as he walks over to the squirrel hotel Jisung built last autumn. There's a nest box for them if ever they decide to start a family, or just want somewhere warm to spend the winter. But more importantly now, he checks if they still have nuts left. He's pretty sure Jisung made a refill yesterday, and sure enough, there's still plenty there.

By the time he has finished his round the sun has risen higher in the sky, and when he glances over towards the forest he catches a slight movement. Stepping out from the trees towards where Jisung had left the hay for them steps out a deer stag, its crown of antlers quite big and majestic. Chan stops in the middle of a step, and he almost doesn't dare breath in fear of scaring the deer away.

As he watches, a doe steps out behind the stag, and for a while they stand there and munch on the hay. A sudden sound from the other side of the cottage makes them startle, and seconds after the stag locks eyes with Chan they flee back into the forest.

It’s to be expected, and yet it makes Chan let out a disappointed sigh.

He does a final check of things, sending a silent “Merry Christmas” down to the fishes before he steps back inside. He hadn’t really realised exactly how chilly it was outside until the warmth heats up his red cheeks and he can actually start to feel his fingertips again.

There’s some light sounds coming from the kitchen so Jisung must have woken up, and when he steps inside the living room he finds that there has been lit a fire in the fireplace. He makes a quick stop by it to warm his finger and listen to the crackle of fire before he joins Jisung in the kitchen.

“Merry Christmas,” he murmurs, wrapping his arms around Jisung in a back hug.

“Merry Christmas,” Jisung says, turning around in Chan’s hold to give him a proper hug. “I made us hot chocolate.”

They share a quiet breakfast, just basking in the fact that it’s the holidays and Minho will come over soon. And as if on time, the doorbell rings just as they finish putting away the last dishes.

Chan goes to open the door, and is faced with Minho in a puffy coat, his cheeks red from the cold. He has two squirming cats in his arms, and three more waiting obediently behind him.

“Merry Christmas,” Minho greets with a little smile. “Yoonie and Saja didn’t want to go out in the snow.” Said kittens squirm some more, so Minho drops them down on the floor before he can accidentally drop them.

“Merry Christmas,” Chan replies, feelings his lips tug up in a soft smile. He tugs Minho inside and makes sure all cats have gotten inside before he closes the door. From further inside Jisung lets out a delighted sound, so the cats must have already headed further inside.

Minho stops Chan with a hand on his arm just before they leave the entrance hall. “Thanks for inviting me. And the cats, I wouldn’t have wanted to leave them alone.”

“Of course,” Chan replies, and tries not to betray the low and nerves that are threatening to burst out of his chest.

Soonie, Doongie and the kittens have already made themselves at home on the blankets in front of the fireplace Chan and Jisung had put there yesterday for that exact purpose. Dori is curled up in Jisung’s lap on the couch, the boy with one of the softest smiles Chan has ever seen on his lips.

Chan and Minho join him, Chan squeezing himself down between Jisung and the armrest of the couch so he can curl around him. Jisung gives his hand a little pat and rests his head back against his shoulder.

“Thank you for wanting to come over, Minho-hyung,” Jisung murmurs, his voice sleepy. “We didn’t want you to have to spend the holidays alone.”

Something soft passes over Minho’s face and he reaches out to squeeze Jisung’s ankle. “I should be the one thanking you for inviting me over.”

Jisung hums as answer, and they fall into a comfortable silence, Jisung taking a nap with Dori while Chan and Minho watch Yoonie and Saja tumble over each other as the play.

———

After Jisungs nap they do the last little things needed on the food Chan and Jisung prepared yesterday, and then have a late Christmas lunch slash early dinner together. It’s easy to laugh together with Minho, easy to talk about nothing and everything, as if they have known him for years and years and not the barely one year it actually is.

An easy atmosphere that Chan wants to keep forever.

After they’ve cleaned up they move back to the couch and put on some Christmas movies, this time with Jisung insisting that Minho curls up between him and Chan. Chan finds a fluffy blanket that he wraps around all three of them, pulling it snug so Minho has no choice but to feel their affection. Not that he makes any protests. No, rather he grabs one of their hands each and pulls them into his laps, playing with their fingers as they watch the movie.

During a lull in the action Minho leans his head back against the couch and looks up at the ceiling. “This is really nice, guys. Thank you for inviting me.”

Chan lightly knocks his forehead against his shoulder, hoping that Minho understands what he tries to say.

Minho lets out a light but bright laugh. “Is this what your relationship feels like? Because I don’t think I ever want to leave this little bubble right here.”

Jisung lets out a surprised little gasp on the other side of Minho. “Hyung.” His eyes are filled with wonder when Chan glances over. “We wanted to ask you if…”

“If you want to be part of it,” Chan fills in, feeling hopeful when Minho squeezes his hand.

“You do?”

“Of course!” Jisung nods. “You’re very important to us, hyung.”

“Oh,” Minho breathes out, the sounds filled with wonder. “Yeah, I would love that.”

Chan can’t help but to grin, and pulls Minho’s left arm towards him so he can hug it against his chest. “You would?”

“Yeah,” Minho says, letting out a bright giggle as he turns to look at first Chan and then Jisung, “I absolutely would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> (perhaps i wrote all of this today in a few hours...)
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bangpeachchan)


End file.
